


A Promise Made

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Community: trueblood100, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric makes a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Made

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Promise Made  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Godric/Eric  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Godric makes a promise  
>  **A/N:** written for [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com) and [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

“Don’t you ever miss it?” Eric’s voice was husky with barely disguised emotion. It had been one month since he walked in the sunlight and even with that short passage of time he still missed it more than he thought was possible.

Godric slid his arm around his progeny’s waist and pulled him closer. “Miss what, min älskare?”

“The sun.” 

“Why would I miss such a thing when I have you?” Godric gently ran his hand from Eric’s shoulder to his hip. 

“But...”

“You will miss it less with each passing day.” Godric kissed his lips before adding, “I promise.”


End file.
